The invention relates to a brake shoe according to the precharacterizing part of claim 1.
Such brake shoes are particularly suitable for disk brakes of motor vehicles and comprise a carrier plate of metal on which a friction lining is fastened, preferably by glueing. Between the friction lining and the carrier plate, an intermediate layer may be arranged that, on the one hand, has a vibration-damping effect and, on the other hand, glues the friction lining to the carrier plate.
Friction linings are known that comprise grooves in a certain pattern and extending down to at least the intermediate layer.
A disadvantage of the known friction linings consists in that the strength of the friction linings is low and a breakout of friction lining sections under high mechanical load of the brake shoe is not excluded.